


Welcome Home

by ihavealotofwords



Series: Hijack Smut Week 2014 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Absolutely no plot, Author Stinks At Smut Please Forgive Her, Bottoming from the Top, Confident Hiccup, Day 2, Hijack Smut Week, Hijack Smut Week 2014, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, This Was A Little Rushed Sorry, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavealotofwords/pseuds/ihavealotofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup surprises Jack with silky panties. Jack likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn, pure and simple. There is no plot to be had. That is all. It doesn't have anything to do with my contribution for the other days of Hijack Smut Week, I just have them collected together in a series so they can be found easily.
> 
> Can also be found [here](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/post/97598018945/welcome-home).

Hiccup shifted on the bed, licking his lips as silky material pooled like water over his skin. The room was dimly lit and warm, but goose bumps still prickled over his arms. He shifted again, shivering as the movement rubbed soft material over heated skin, sending a wave of chills up his spine.

He could hear the front door open and close, and heavy footsteps sounded in the hall.

“Hiccup?” Jack’s voice called, sounding tired. Hiccup swallowed.

“In here,” he answered, doing his best to keep his voice even.

“You would not believe the day I had.” Jack sighed. “I love those kids and I love teaching, but I’m ready for sum-” He paused in the doorway, halting mid-sentence and staring, eyes widening.

Hiccup smiled nervously from the bed, where he was sprawled invitingly. His legs were spread open, propped up to show off thigh-high, pure white stockings that clung to his calves, topped with light blue ribbon-bows. Light blue satin panties fell below his hipbones, with a thin, lacy crotch that did little to hide his weeping erection. The sides were held together with small bows that matched those on the stockings. Hiccup’s chest was bare, but a lacy blue and white collar circled his neck, completing the set.

Jack’s eyes travelled over Hiccup’s body, mouth gaping slightly. Hiccup coughed and squirmed under the scrutiny. “I, um,” he began unsurely. “Welcome home?”

Jack let out a strangled sound and kicked his shoes off. “Welcome home indeed.” He stripped his shirt off, padding across the bedroom. Hiccup sat up as Jack approached, looking up at him from beneath his lashes. Jack stared in awe as he shimmied out of his pants, leaving him in only tented boxers. The way his eyes roamed over Hiccup, bright and obviously enjoying the sight, made Hiccup shiver.

It was empowering.

Jack licked his lips and knelt on the bed, but Hiccup stopped him. “Nuh uh,” he hummed before Jack could touch him. He sat up, goosebumps spreading over his skin as the silk of the panties rubbed again him with the movement. “I’m in charge,” he said firmly. Jack’s pupils widened and he nodded, obediently letting Hiccup maneuver him back until he was lying down, Hiccup straddling his hips lightly.

“Hands up,” Hiccup commanded. He locked Jack’s fingers around the headboard. “Don’t move.” He wasn’t squirming anymore, instead confident and sure. Jack seemed to appreciate it, judging by the hard bulge that pressed against Hiccup’s ass.

Hiccup slipped his fingers below the waistband of Jack’s boxers and tugged insistently. Jack lifted his hips, letting Hiccup roll them off.

The panties slid over Hiccup’s entrance, making him shiver, as he slid back to sit on Jack’s thighs. He took Jack’s cock in hand, giving him a few light strokes. Jack watched with dark eyes, hissing at the contact.

“Want me to get the lube?” he asked, biting his lip when Hiccup tightened his hold in response.

“No.” He let go of Jack now that he was completely hard. “I don’t need it.” In a swift movement, he lifted up, pushed the panties aside, and slid down on Jack, stopping only when he was fully seated. Jack gasped and gripped the headboard so tightly that his knuckles were white.

“Hic, what-?”

“I prepared myself…” Hiccup panted, closing his eyes as he adjusted to the stretch. Jack let out a sharp breath, stomach tensing. Hiccup peered at him, chest tightening at the wonder-struck look on his face. Before Jack could say anything and make Hiccup blush more than he already was, he pulled up to the tip before slamming back down, making them both moan.

They both panted as Hiccup set a fast, hard pace. He had been waiting for this all day, constantly half-hard at the thought of his plan. He knew he wouldn’t last long, and he honestly didn’t want to. He wanted it fast, rough, and hard.

The wonderful burn he felt at each thrust contrasted sharply to the soft satin cradling his cock, sticking slightly from the damp precome at the tip. The silk stockings helped Hiccup’s legs slide over Jack’s easily, making them groan.

“’M close,” Jack breathed, arching up to meet Hiccup’s thrusts and sliding in deeper, pressing against his prostate head on. He hissed, thrusting down and trying to reach that spot again.

“Come on, then,” Hiccup murmured, and that was all Jack needed to let go of the headboard and grip Hiccup’s hips. He thrusted up harshly, using his hold to slam Hiccup down every time his hips moved up. Hiccup clung to his arms, closing his eyes and letting the hard thrusts and soft material wash over him, creating a dual sensation that had him seeing stars.

Hiccup came with barely a sound, too far gone to even call Jack’s name. Jack murmured a curse and renewed his thrusts as Hiccup tightened around him. It only took a few rolls of his hips and Jack came, spilling into Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed in satisfaction, slumping against Jack’s chest. The collar around his neck had fallen off at some point, and the panties would need a heavy washing, but he shivered with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Jack slid out of him, maneuvering them so they were laying down, Hiccup curled against him.

“Wow,” Jack murmured. “That was…”

“Yeah.”

“What brought this on?”

Hiccup shrugged, blinking heavily.

“Whatever it was, I owe it a thank you,” Jack said with a chuckle. Hiccup rubbed his cheek against Jack’s shoulder.

“Shh,” he commanded. Jack huffed a half-laugh and wrapped his arms around Hiccup.

“Thanks, babe.”

“Feel better?” Hiccup asked with a yawn. Jack smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Definitely. Go to sleep, Hic. I’ll clean us up when we wake.”

Hiccup obeyed, pressing against Jack’s chest and closing his eyes.

“Love you, Hiccup.”


End file.
